1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the removal of fluids from tank transports in emergency situations.
2. Related Art
Presently in this country and throughout the world there are hundreds of thousands of fluid transport vehicles in use. These are currently exemplified by tank trailers and railroad tank cars. No uncommonly these transports are involved in accidents wherein they are capsized. In such situations, depending on the fluid being transported, a capsized tank can present a serious health and environmental hazzard. In addition to the immediate hazzard, the roadway or track is frequently out of service until the fluid is off loaded and the transport tank removed.
Often when the tank capsizes, it begins to leak in some manner and off loading is required to protect the population and the environment. However, even if the tank is intact and not leaking, it is unsafe or impossible to right it until the load is removed.
The prior method employed and taught is to bore a hole in the upward wall of the tank and to syphon the fluids out through the opening. Quite apparently the operation of boring into the fluids creates a hazzard. This is particularly true when the fluids are explosive materials which are gaseous under atmospheric pressure.
An adavantage of the present invention is that an in-place system is provided which is ready to use in the event of a capsized tank. It is a further advantage that a method is provided by which fluids may be safely removed as soon as a transfer tank is available. It is further advantage that the improvement can be applied to existing transport tanks without great expense or change in overall operation of the tank. Similarly it is an advantage that the system may be incorporated into new tanks without great expense or excessive modification of fabrication technique. These and other advantages will become apparent from the following descriptions.